Time
by JadeAburame
Summary: Time has changed for Solar Wolf as she spends time with her two god children and their friends and like always Inuyasha and Sesshomeru seem to have no problem with it.


Wow,Solar your not as weak,Said Shippo!Well I gease its because of you , thats how it happen,said Inuyasha.(being sarkastic)Well gess I got to going !Kikio what is she doing hear,and what did she do to Solar,Kagome said in her !Why did you that Kekio,  
said Inuyasha?I know what she is and what she dose when she turns into a ,my Solar isent a best when she turns into it only on a full right and even she hast to die.  
I wont let you kill I will kill you if you help her as this,I finaly got out of there and I find this,said Yunna?Lets see whats going and her heands started to glow and a sheld aperd and the arrow shder and she fell to the ?Who are you and why did you help you shonet of done that, in a werey week time it wont miss.  
Kekio get away from my friends and I started turning into a wolf. Oh I was mad but I kept my cool.I ran after her she dodged I tried again and she dadged again.

I look at the new gril her eyes gowed and we conected eyes and Kekio shot another arrow I turned arrowed and a beam of light came out of my eyes and she ran away.I turned into a humen and fell you oka?Shippo asked. roung my head it hearts but I will be your name and were do you live?Yunna and a cursted I got to ,see you later,said every one exept whats roung?He got realy close and hugged me and said are you shear your alright?Yea,but what about you?I thouht you were veay heart and somthing bad was going to somthing was going to if it wasent for ,oh thats so all looked at said (aaaa)your welcome, going wolf and I dashed of.(arraaa)I got to go ..Let her go and Sango pound Marukus we will stay come I cant pick up his seant?

I cant but I can seance Rin and the next thing I know the smell got stronger and Rin was right in front of me.(aaaaaaaaa)and I turn into a humen siting as a dog.A laord Solar your ,but wheres Sesshomeru?And she said over there.I walked over there and saw Joken pounding on an orb thingy with the 2 headed stafe and Sesshomeru in side it. A loard Solar. I walked over to it and tuched it with both of my hands and siad Sesshomeru with a teare drop landed on my hand and it started to glow and the orb got suced up in my hand and I felt srarted to fall and I cought him. How did you do that,asked Joken? I dont woke up and said happend?There was a flsh of light and the next thing we new that he was in a got up. are you all right?He said stay here and he turned around and hugged and he jumped high and started runing and jumping then we met yoused someone to freaze him in that orb so he wonent notic you and come and stop did you brake it,you have no power to do that?Well I didnt, I absorbed it. I have Know I deia how I did,I said in my head.

Lisean tell me what your up should I do that?Well if you dont Im going wolf.(arrhoooooooo)  
(greeea) A,oh started runing tords me. Were are you going and he grabed her invisabley.  
Leave her should I,I mean shes my serven. What did you say .I said is that true?She said well dhu why do you think Im hear and why are you just siting there help should we do?Well what about hit her and he pulled out his sord and headed tored Kaguera.I pulled out my sord and and Headed tored Naraku. He said you counent with that.I dont know wha this sord can do but I aft to try,I said in my head.I sliced him in his said what and told Kagura to get away and get the girl as she was doging Sesshomeru and headed tored Yunna I stoped her and cought Yunna and Kagura ran away.

I tooker bake to Inuyasha and I got there and Inuyaha said wat are you taking about,  
she the girl who saved us from must have been distraked by the site of Kekio,said Kagome mean I have a test to study to ateand . that was weard,said I got to head back to Sesshomeru and the . keep her safe.I dashed of and in no time I was there and Sesshomeru semed to be heart?Whats got back and feel to his nees and leand back agenst the you you all right?He loked roung,I yelled loud by my body started glowing and my hear flue up and back words. And Sesshomeru glowed said were did they go?We ended up in at a casle with a cucle of biuldings around are we,I asked?(aaarrrraaa)Sesshomeru,are you all . There is a something in the air and it is different smell.I thought you wont come here ever again but I gess I was you and I both thought is he talking about Solar? I dont know. Solar you dont remember me. Its a pity that you are he only one to be somen and leave hear. But the question is who and how did you he get do you mean and who are you?The name is Daminic and I have no bisness telling you eany thing but I have no I gess the realation with us that is in the past. Well there is no ressen to tell you with out with me and bring that demon.

A come on Sesshomeru we got to go with you have you eany reasn to know how you got hear? well I wonder if,what did you do before you camd Sesshomeru wonent tell me what was roung and I got I after I said that I let Sesshomeru you finaly got the soard to opean the did you know about told ,a I feel eavil strong evil close but I dont feel all the eavil in the me I told you love me. Ha you remamber how do you remamber that you also love me I dont but I gess I did but I dont are your are caled his name Daminic. He was the only one I n the past a. I know you to love eachother dont you.(ahhh)We both good or bad? I was somen hear 5 years before you were I was 10 I killed more people than you amanig.  
But 3 years than You came the only ond who can get in and out of hear but we begain to love eachother but I counent hold in my desir to kill we got in such in a tarable fight and it got stronger and I had no choic than to get you out before but seance it was me that did you must of lost your memory.  
So you said this demon is Sesshomeru?Yea thats my name,got a problem with that?No he snaped his fingers and Sesshomeru ! What did you with him? Nothing hes just not hear. Now your started geting real close to me and I caled out Sesshomeru and thaen yelled get away from me and then i started said what the and I said if she cant sontroll her coming and going then she will be !Were did you go?Its along come with me and I lifed him up and brang him alile ways apart from ather 2. Now whats roug?He pulled his shirt down and you can see the scare from the day with the soard man.I will do what I did before then I will it take much time and it was done.I looked in the said theres something rougn its a kid is ent it?No its ,I know that look and I bened down by him and he hugged said you need to go and besids you had 3 weeks nd and he kissed me on the forhead. Im going wolf and I dashed of. 


End file.
